caasi_brings_forth_crunchy_pea_soupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Maw
"...I am the Psychic Diety Mega Maw. Many monsters come to me for guidance or to worship me." Mega Maw is a boss in Isaac's Adventure. It is found in Caves II and remains a prominent character after defeat, giving Isaac 'guidance' through means of telepathy. Appearence Mega Maw appears as a singular large floating head. It has a large mouth with eight noticeably yellowed teeth and blood dripping from the bottom. It also has two large, hollow eye sockets, from which blood is also dripping down in a tear-like stream. At the top of its head is a singular slit, which when in battle opens to release a purple-coloured flame. Personality Mega Maw, being a stereotypical psychic character, doesn't display much in the way of personality. It can be quite stern at times, refusing to help Isaac until it receives proof that he is honest. It is shown that its presence can provide a sense of security, as it tells Isaac that many monsters are able to confide in it for help and even Isaac himself states that he feels Mega Maw cares about him near the end of the game. In-game Encounters Caves II Mega Maw is first seen in Caves II. When Isaac walks in its room it is meditating. However, Isaac disturbs the Psychic Diety, causing it to wake up in a sudden burst of rage. Isaac then hears about how it is a spiritual figure that monsters come to for guidance and asks it to help him find ??? after he goes missing. However, Mega Maw isn't convinced, asking for proof that Isaac is honest. This is the cue for the battle to begin. In battle, Mega Maw has 650 HP, 45 DMG, 30 DEF and 12 SPD. It attacks using normal attacks, The Inner Eye, Blood Shot and Psychic Surge. Since ??? has just left the party, the player may have some trouble adjusting to fighting Mega Maw 1-on-1, which can make the fight quite challenging as the player therefore needs to reach a much higher level to do so. Mega Maw drops 100 EXP, 40 gold and a Heart upon defeat. It also has a 1/10 chance to drop a Devil Pass. After the battle, Mega Maw agrees to help Isaac, telling him it will show him the way via telepathy, before teleporting away with a purple flash, similar to that of the Haunt before it. This may be hinting at future events. Depths I After Isaac defeats Monstro II, Mega Maw speaks to him via telepathy. He states that ??? is just leaving the Womb, but also that there is an illusion up ahead that may deceive Isaac. Taking note of Mega Maw's advice, Isaac proceeds forwards into Depths II !?!? (The Womb) Mega Maw communicates with Isaac again at the start of the Womb. It tells him that ??? is just up ahead. However, when Isaac asks about the illusion it responds by saying it's "already been dealt with". (which is ironic considering the fact that the ??? Isaac meets in this floor is, in fact, the illusion) It then hears of Isaac's fear of what happened to ???, from which it deciphers that Isaac is afraid of ghosts. It thanks Isaac for this information and tells him to "embrace his fears," before the conversation ends. Twisted Psyche Upon collecting three Terror Keys from the Lil' Terrors hidden around the map, Isaac can enter the final gate in Twisted Psyche, where the Haunt, The Lost and ??? will be performing a ritual. In this cutscene, just before the Terror Haunt battle, it is revealed that Mega Maw was actually the Haunt in disguise the whole time and all it was doing was getting close to Isaac to find out what he fears so he can use this as fuel for the ritual to revive Terror Mind. The Lost feels sorry for Isaac about this, having known the whole time what Mega Maw really was and that Isaac was unaware of it. Isaac, meanwhile, feels torn apart inside, bursting into rage and challenging Haunt, the true identity of Mega Maw, to a final battle to settle their conflict. Gallery Coming soon... Trivia * Mega Maw is one of four major characters in the game that were introduced in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. The other three are the Haunt, The Lost and Keeper. * Mega Maw's role in the story may be a reference to Sock from Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, as both are simple disguises used by the main antagonist to get close to the protagonists. * It is unknown whether there exist a real Mega Maw in the universe Isaac's Adventure takes place in. * Mega Maw is one of the two disguises the Haunt uses in the game. The other is ???. * In The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, Mega Maw was based on the Maw and Psychic Maw enemies. However, in Isaac's Adventure these enemies are nowhere to be found. Category:Characters